A kitchen tool is disclosed for opening screw lids of containers, such as jars and bottles.
Often, screw lids are hard to open, in particular for older people. The force needed for opening is not available to some. The required friction between the hand and the rim of the lid can often not be achieved without aids.
Therefore attempts have been made to create a screw lid opener, with the aid of which even children and oldsters can unscrew a lid from a vacuum-packed jar of preserves, for example.
However, the conversion of known screw lid openers to a different radius of the screw lid is relatively complicated, so that children and women in particular avoid their use.